


Roads

by Indehed



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why does Hawaii have interstates?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roads

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd. written by the pool while on vacation in Honolulu last month and I finally got it off my ipad.

The Camaro turned onto H1, almost screeching with the force of Steve's driving as they chased after their suspect. Danny held on tight to the door handle then turned to face his partner. "I have a question," he said through partially gritted teeth.

As he kept their suspect in sight, Steve asked, "is it about my driving again?"

"Actually no, not this time. What I would like to know is why Hawaii has an interstate." Steve glanced over at Danny, frowning. "Eyes on the road!" Danny yelled at him like a mantra. 

"It has more than one."

"Okay, fine, why does it have interstates. Plural."

Steve dodged around a tourist bus and narrowly missed plowing into the back of a pick up truck before regaining sight of their suspect. 

"Why, huh?"Danny asked again when they had clearer road ahead of them, not letting Steve get away without answering him.

"Why does anywhere have an interstate, Danny? To get people from point A to point B faster."

"I think you misunderstand my question," Danny shifted in his seat to face Steve more. "Hawaii is a chain of islands. This island in particular has what, three interstates? They go round in what is, essentially, a big circle."

"Where are you going with this?" Steve frowned again as they followed their suspect towards Pearl City. 

"I'm just saying, not only do these roads not go into another state, they can't even leave the small part of the state they occupy already! Okay? I'm saying... It's not an interstate if it doesn't connect one state with another. That's all."

"So you're just being pedantic." Steve stamped on the brakes as their fleeing suspect drove himself into a fire hydrant, knocking it hard enough to pull it from the pipe and start a torrent of water flying into the air. Dazed and confused, the punk teenager stumbled from the car and tried to make a run for it, but Steve was out quickly as well, and dive tackled the kid to the ground amid a shower of water.

Danny steeled himself, shaking his head. He had no choice but to go help which meant he was about to get wet.

He sauntered up to where Steve was pulling the idiot to his feet, both of them soaked to the skin while Danny himself began to feel where his shirt was clinging to his body and his hair was dripping into his eyes. "Nice tackle. And I'm not pedantic."

"You are if you're arguing over how to describe a road."

"It's just another of the many reasons why Hawaii is stupid."

"You're stupid," the kid interjected, earning him a tightening of the pull Steve had on his arms where they were behind his back. 

"No, that would be you," Danny said back to him. "Because only an idiot would ride around in a car used last night in the hit and run of the senator's nephew."

"What!? Whoa, hold on, I didn't kill nobody."

"Wonderful grammar," Danny shot back. "Is this the state of schooling around here? 'Cause if it is, we need to start home schooling Grace."

"We do? 'We'?" 

"Now who's being pedantic?"

"Look, it's simple," Steve started frog marching the poor kid back to the car, shoving him inside the backseat. "In order to get state funding for stuff, interstates had to be built. So they made roads here, slapped on the interstate logos and there you are."

"Huh. So it's a money thing," Danny said, trying to ring out his shirt before getting back in the Camaro.

"Isn't it always?" Steve asked as he made his way back around to the driver's side again.

"Good point. That's actually vaguely interesting too."

"You think?" Steve asked, looking proud of himself.

"Yeah."

"Then how about this," Steve turned to him once they were seated inside, ignoring Danny's upturned nose at the drips of water getting all over the upholstery. Steve was beginning to act like an excited puppy, just like he always did when he shared something of Hawaii with Danny trying to impress him with knowledge and make Danny fall in love with the place like Steve already was. Danny knew that's what Steve was going for, even if he never actually said it out loud. "So when they came up with the plans for the interstates they actually built them, so they could double as runways. In case of war, considering we have such a large military presence here."

Danny nodded and pursed his lips. "That is also very interesting."

"And," it was like Steve was just getting warmed up. "The signposts are made so that if a plane does need to land, their wings can just cut right on through them."

"Huh," was all Danny said.

"That's cool man," came the voice from the back. Danny turned and gave the kid a death glare while Steve just acted like he'd been vouched for. 

"I always wondered what it would be like to land a plane on the H1," Steve said, and Danny could swear he heard the dreamy lilt in the SEAL's voice.

"Just promise me you won't ever do that at rush hour. Or when I'm on a plane with you.... Or if I'm in a car somewhere below you."

"You know I can't make you those kinds of promises," Steve said earnestly. Danny just folded one arm across his stomach and used it to hold up his other elbow as he rubbed at his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> No real idea about the actual validity of this, but it's what I was told. *shrug*


End file.
